In certain situations, it is desirable to reduce the humidity of air within a structure. For example, in fire and flood restoration applications, it may be desirable to quickly remove water from areas of a damaged structure. To accomplish this, one or more portable dehumidifiers may be placed within the structure to direct dry air toward water-damaged areas. Current dehumidifiers, however, have proven inefficient in various respects.